Aeger
by aeternare
Summary: Il était déjà présent dans le temps d'Adam et Eve, et désormais il est le ver dans la pomme que TaeHyung croque. Et tout le monde sait qu'il va s'étouffer avec. 1996, ils n'avaient que quatorze ans. D'un simple pari peuvent découler des ignominies, et d'un regard, une déchéance... un cap ou pas cap qui part en vrille.


AEGER

ou

-La déviance humaine-

 _240996_

Un sourire dont l'innocence qui s'en dégageait trahissait la jeunesse de la demoiselle. Elle se tenait devant lui, ravissante. Considérée à l'époque comme la petite poupée de porcelaine inaccessible, elle venait pourtant de devenir une criminelle sentimentale. Nahyung affichait une confiance insoupçonnée par son interlocuteur, qui, figé sur place par la déclaration galante de sa camarade, n'avait pour réponse à sa demande que le silence.  
Non loin des tourtereaux se tenait, adossé au mur de l'enceinte scolaire, le plus cher compagnon de la statue. Il affichait à cet instant un visage des plus taquins, comme s'il n'attendait que le refus de son jeune ami, puisqu'il était persuadé que ce dernier refuserait poliment d'entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale avec cette élève. Mais, à son plus grand désarroi, le coréen concerné saisit la main de l'ingénue pour lier ses doigts aux siens, puis, étira ses lèvres dans un curieux sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.  
Trahison abrupte.  
Lorsque l'amoureux détourna son regard jusqu'à apercevoir le visage déformé de celui qui attendait, il quitta un instant sa nouvelle petite-amie pour rejoindre le bourru. Il pensait être accueilli affablement, mais bien loin du compte, il baissa piteusement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la voix bougonne de celui qui le qualifiait intérieurement de traître, et elle, d'hétaïre.

« -R'viens pas avec ton sourire de débile.. me regarde pas comme ça ! J'suis juste de mauvaise humeur.. Écoute-moi, écoute-moi. On va jouer à un jeu et t'es mon pote, t'es obligé d'accepter. Puis t'es pas un lâche, hein Tae.. écoute-moi. Cap ou pas cap de lui briser le cœur ?

Le caractère acariâtre de celui qui menait la discutions terrassait la parole du dénommé « Tae », qui ne pouvait placer un seul mot dans ce qui devenait plus un monologue qu'une conversation. Une véritable acrimonie verbale se déversait sur le pauvre garçon, il aurait souhaité s'enterrer plus bas que terre pour éviter le sermon de l'adolescent atrabilaire. Il se focalisait sur le sol plutôt que sur les œillades mauvaises que le brun lui lançait, imposant qu'il était.  
Enfin, il redressa son visage éminent jusqu'à l'être fallacieux.

-Hein ? Lui briser le cœur ? Mais Jimin, tu sais très bien que c'est elle, la fille qui me plaît... Et regarde, je lui plais aussi... Enfin...

L'hésitation habitait son corps, il voyait bien que son ami avait été blessé par l'attitude niaise qu'il venait d'entretenir auprès de l'inattaquable minette qui se trouvait toujours au même endroit, les joues rougies par le bonheur. Peut-être l'aimait-il également, cette divinité. Son esprit tremblait de ce choix cornélien qu'il devait prendre dans l'immédiat. La voix du grand n'était que trop peu assurée, il sentait ses mains devenir moites et son corps, lui, subir des bouffées de chaleur infectes il connaissait le noiraud depuis sa plus tendre enfance et jamais il ne l'avait blessé, toujours, il écoutait, obéissait à celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle. Le serpent changea radicalement d'expression en remarquant le débat mental de l'autre, et, de cette malignité qu'il se connaissait, fit courir sa main le long de la joue de Taehyung. Il s'apprêtait à reconquérir ce qui lui appartenait.

-Tae', c'est juste un jeu t'sais. On va jouer, on va s'amuser. T'es mon ami, d'ac' ? Allez. T'es cap ou pas cap ?

Invitation à la laideur. Une odeur de pourriture se dégageait inconsciemment du corps du déviant, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Celui qui se laissait dominer hocha la tête, possédé par l'enfer de ses yeux. Rien ne servait de lutter, lorsque le confort est si aisément atteignable. Les deux ne possédaient à cette époque que quatorze maigres années, et ne discernaient pas le poids des mots, le danger des jeux. Ainsi, l'ange courut vers sa propre déchéance, son cœur semblait tirailler sa poitrine mais il n'y portait pas attention, non, conserver son amitié avec le grincheux comptait plus qu'une vulgaire amourette d'un temps. Il prit place devant celle dont il avait tant rêvé, il lui semblait lire l'amertume dans son regard de velours, elle, loin d'être idiote, avait remarqué l'attitude du jeune homme derrière eux, qui riait à pleine voix. Elle espéra un instant que ses poumons le lâchent, cet arnacoeur.

-Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, je suis désolé. En plus, tu n'es pas belle... »

Des raisons futiles, il en énumérait des dizaines, pour s'empêcher de faiblir face à la tendresse du faciès poupon de Nahyung. Elle lui faisait penser à l'une de ses jolies matriochkas, ornement qu'on ne se lasse d'observer tant leur beauté est grande. Il l'aurait aimé, cette jolie fille, si seulement...  
Non.  
Les larmes roulant sur les joues de la déesse le tirèrent de ses songes elle pleurait. L'entité délétère, elle, se délectait du spectacle.  
Pari gagné.

Cette fois-ci, les conséquences n'étaient qu'enfantines, deux cœurs éphémèrement brisés. Mais qu'adviendrait-il si l'effet papillon apparaissait au cours de ce jeu faussement innocent ?


End file.
